Louis' Jazzy Tale
by Boolia
Summary: When Tiana and Naveen surprises Charlotte and Louis to a visit to the bayou, Louis tells a story on how he got his trumpet, and became interested in jazz.
1. Prologue

Louis's Jazzy Tale

Prologue

Tiana put the closed sign in the window just as the last customer left the restaurant. I was relieved.

 _"Gosh_!" I said in exhaustion. "There were a lot of people here today. I don't think I remember this many people, then again, I don't count everyone who go here. Don't get me wrong now, I love entertaining the customers, and working here, but _man_ , today was exhausting! It makes me glad when work is done for the day. I think the human expression is that you got me working like a dog, but I'm an alligator, not a dog. Also, I don't get it." Naveen chuckled.

"I agree, Louis." He told me. "Work is no fun, but, at the end of the day, it's worth it. I used to not want to work, and thought it was a waste of time." He looked at Tiana. "until I met Tiana. When the spell was broken, it wasn't just a frog body I left behind. You turned me into a better man." Tiana blushed.

"Oh, stop it!" She said. "But, I'm glad I helped get you up off your lazy bum." She looked at me next. "Ready to go, Louis?"

" _Oh, yes_!" I cheered. "I _always_ love to go home after a hard day's work." Tiana smiled.

"Before we go home, we have somewhere else to go." This confused me even more.

 _"Huh_?" I asked. "But, Tiana, if we're not going home right away, where are we going?"

"You just have to see when we get there. Oh, wait, that reminds me." She went off somewhere in the restaurant. I looked at Naveen.

"Do you know what this is about?"

"I do." He admitted. "But, like Tiana said, you'll just have to see when we get there."

 _"Aw; come on!_ You two are just going to leave me in the dark like this? No fair! I thought we were friends!"

"We are, but you still have to see when we get there." I pouted. "Don't pout, Louis. You're thank us later." Tiana got back with a picnic basket, and a blue tackle box.

"I almost forgot these." She said. I looked at the two boxes, then at Tiana, excited.

"Are we going fishing, and having a picnic?"

"Yes we are, Louis. Well, we're going to try fishing anyways. If we're not successful, we might have to rely on you."

 _"Oh, boy_!" I jumped up from foot to foot. Naveen and Tiana tried to get their balances as I made the floor shake beneath their feet.

"C-careful, Louis." Naveen warned, his voice shaky. "I know you're excited, but you must remember, to you it might be okay, but to us, it's an e-earthquake." I stopped hopping, letting then catch their breaths.'

"Sorry."

"Okay," Tiana said. "Let's go before something else happens. All of us went to the door. The door was big and wide enough for me to fit through.

Tiana was about to lock the door when Charlotte stormed up to them.

"You're shutting the restaurant?" She asked.

"Yep." Tiana replied. "We're closing early today."

"Now, why on earth would you do that?"

"Special occasion."

"What special occasion? The Mardi Gras parade is only a few days away."

"I would tell you, but Louis is present." This made us both shocked, especially me.

 _"What_?!" I questioned. "What can you not tell Charlotte that you can't tell me?"

 _"Yeah_!" Charlotte agreed. "What aren't you telling Louis that you can't tell me? I thought we were friends. We've been friends since we both started to walk. We both may have gone to different schools, but we remained good friends, no matter what people said about us. We made it work, and we'll always make it work. We beat the odds, Ti."

"We _are_ friends, and I know all of that. I was there, and I'm still here. I won't go anywhere."

"She gotta go somewhere." I said about Tiana. "Humans are always on the go. If she stays in one place all the time, they can't get from Point A to Point B, so how can…" Naveen shushed me, and told me to 'just listen.' So, I kept my mouth shut…for the moment.

"Oh." Charlotte laughed nervously. "Right. I knew that."

"But I still can't say. It's a secret."

"Well, can I at least get my beignet?"

"Sorry, I just closed the door. You'll just have to go somewhere else."

"But, your beignets are the _best_! Everyone in New Orleans knows that." Tiana laughed.

"Well, I don't think _everyone_ thinks they're the best. But, thanks for that. I'm flattered." She looked down at the two boxes like I did, then back at her friend.

"Is there beignets in the picnic basket?"

"Maybe. Do you want to come? I didn't pack enough food for another person though."

"That's okay. I already ate. And it depends. Will I like where we're going, and will I get a beignet if I go?" Tiana shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Charlotte thought of this.

"Okay, then. But, I better get a fresh-baked beignet."

"Deal." Charlotte then asked about fishing, and Tiana told her the same thing that she told me. She then asked if she and I were going to fish. She said that they didn't have that many fishing rods, and she also reminded her that it was unnecessary for me to fish, because I am an alligator, and can gather my own fish.

"Oh, silly me." She responded, and then laughed. "That makes sense."

We were on our way then. It took _forever_ , or at least what seemed like forever to me. I don't know really how long it took.

"Here we are." Tiana said finally.

"Oh, goody!" I cheered. "It took us forever to get here."

"Uh, Louis my friend." Naveen said. "It actually took us fifteen minutes to get here."

"Fifteen minutes?" I asked. "It took forever for me. You know very well that I can't tell time."

"I know, Lois. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Oh."

"Well, Louis." Tiana said to me. "Do you know where we are?" I then looked, observing the surroundings. I then instantly knew.

"Why are we in the bayou?" I wanted to know.

"Do you know what today is?"

"I just told your husband that I can't tell time. I don't even know what yesterday was, or when this morning was. I'm assuming it was in the morning, but I don't know how long that was."

"It's been exactly one year today when Naveen and I met you." I was shocked.

 _"Really_?"

"Yes, really."

"In this exact spot? Is this where we all sang that song about what we all are going to do when we were human?"

"Well, not exactly." Naveen out in. "It could be if we're lucky. The bayou is a big place. It'll be hard to find the _exact_ same spot, but if it is, well, then, it's just sheer luck. Do you know if we're in the same place?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, I don't."

"Well, neither do we."

"I didn't even know you guys met here." Charlotte said. "Or somewhere around here anyways. Although, I might have assumed. After all, this is where frogs and alligators are found around here, as well as other swamp animals."

"Hey, Louis." Tiana spoke. "How exactly did you become interested in jazz? And where did you get your trumpet?

"And why did you name her Giselle?" Naveen wanted to know. "I must admit, we thought it was weird Ray was in love with a star, but as soon as we saw why, it was actually really sweet. So, you must have an explanation too. We need to dig a little deeper, and find out what it is, then it won't be quite as weird. Maybe, still weird. But, we'll understand a little better."

"Well, that's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes." Everyone said at once.

"I would like to know too." Charlotte said. "After all, it's not everyday you come across a jazz-loving-trumpet-playing alligator. So, go ahead, tell away already. I didn't come here for nothing."

"Alright." I said, and then was confused. "Where should I begin?"

"Start when you first heard about jazz, and while you do that, we're going to eat."

"Okay, I'll eat later, because it's rude to talk it your mouth full. My mama taught me that." I looked at the two twinkling stars above me.

"Are you listening, Ray and Evangeline? It's going to be good. I promise it won't be boring." I looked at all of my other friends who took food out of the basket, and cleared my throat, making sure that they were all listening. "It all started when I was a tiny, tiny, alligator."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was playing with my friends Willie, Maybelle, and Vincent in the bayou.

"Hey, I know!" Willie suggested. "Why don't we all go to where all of the humans are?" My other friends agreed. I was uncertain.

"Go to where all the humans are?" I asked. "I don't know. It might be dangerous." My friends all looked at me like I was crazy.

"But, haven't you ever wondered what was beyond the bayou?"

"Well, sure, I have. More than anything. You know that."

"Then, let's go! To where all of the humans are!"

"But our parents would never let us go. They said humans are afraid of us, and never to be trusted."

"Come _on_ , Louis. Don't be a party pooper. If we obey our parents all the time, we'd never do what we want to do."

"I guess." I then thought about this. "Okay." My friends cheered.

 _"That's_ the spirit, Lois. You have to be a bad alligator from time to time. Now, let's go." They swam off. I was still uncertain, but swam after them.

Once we were on land, we went out of the bayou. I looked back at the swamp. When will we come back here? I honestly didn't know.

"Are you coming, Louis?" I heard Willie's call.

"Yes." I answered. I continued after my friends.

"Okay," I told my friends when we were in the city. "We made it beyond the swamplands. We can go now, right?"

"Louis, don't be a scaredy alligator." Vincent stated. "We didn't come all this way just to turn back. I know you're scared, but, you have to at least try."

"Yeah." Willie agreed." Now, let's explore."

"Okay, we'll explore." My friends cheered.

"You're doing the right thing." Vincent told me. I smiled.

"Thanks. I hope I don't regret this."

As we walked on, everyone seemed afraid of us, for they all screamed and ran. Some mobile machines crashed. Some drove faster away from us. A little human boy tried to pet me. I was happy. I was about to let him, when his mom dragged him away, telling him 'no', and 'I'm an alligator, and I might bite.' I was sad and confused. Why would I bite him? I would _never_ dream of biting a kid, or anybody! I'm too friendly for that. I wouldn't even hurt a fly, well, maybe. I addressed this to my friends. I also asked about the other people, why they were so frightened of us, and ran away screaming.

"Because we're alligators, Louis." Maybelle explained. "People say we're dangerous."

"But, why? We're not dangerous."

"They don't know that, and humans fear the unknown. They want things to stay the same. They think that new is bad."

"We're little. We pose no threat."

"We won't be little forever. We grow. They have guns." This confused me even more.

"What are guns?"

"You don't even want to know."

 _"Why_? Are they bad?"

"Let's just say that you don't want to make them mad or scared, okay? Let's not talk about it any longer, and just enjoy the city."

"Alright." I wanted to know more, but dare not say. I didn't want to upset my friends any longer.

"So," Vincent told us. "Where do you guys want to go first?"

"Whatever's fine with me." Willie stated.

"Anything's fine with me too." Maybelle said as well. They all looked at me. "What do you say, Louis?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I never have been here before. I don't know what's here and what's not."

"Well, we have to go somewhere!" I then saw a nearby building.

"Hey, what's in there?" I asked.

"Don't know. Let's go in and see." So, all of us went inside the building.

Inside, there were people seating in row of seats Before us there was a screen with moving pictures on it. However, there was no sound. Everyone was silent, and their eyes were glued on the screen.

" _Hey!"_ Willie complained. "What gives? It is broke? There's no sound. There's also no color; it's just black and white. I didn't come in here to see this." Then, just then words came upon the screen.

"There are the words." I spoke. Willie looked at me.

"Well, what good does it do us? We can't read."

"We don't have to read it to know what's going on. The way that they are using their bodies is plenty."

"Okay, Smart-Alec. If you can tell what's going on by their bodies, then what are they saying?"

"Well, I don't know exactly but that guy is…"

 _"There they are_!" We heard someone shout from behind us. "The little beasts!" We all turned around and saw two people. One was pointing right at us. The other one called for 'backup', and they came right towards us. All of them had matching blue uniforms and caps.

"Uh-oh." Vincent said. "Have to go."

"Good." Willie put in. "This moving picture is boring anyways." As the people lunged at us, we all dodged them, and all of us ran to the door, and out to the outside world. We ran and ran as the people chased us.

"How long are we going to run for?" I asked.

"When we lose these people." Vincent said to me.

"When will that be?"

"How should I know? Just keep running. They'll grow tired soon enough."

"So will we."

"Well, hopefully they'll grow tired first."

"I hope you're right."

When we were in an alleyway, we stopped and looked around. No one that was chasing us was in sight. We took this opportunity to catch our breaths.

"I think we lost them." Vincent said at last.

"Good!" Willie spoke. "Because I was tired of running." His stomach then growled. "And now I'm hungry."

"I could eat too." Maybelle stated. "But what? We can't have human food, can we?" We all then smelled fish.

 _"Fish!"_ Willie said excitedly. "But, where is it coming from?" Vincent smelled the scent, and pointed his snout to where it was coming from.

"This way!" He told us.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Willie stated. And with that, we followed both the scent and Vincent.

We came to a harbor where we saw a booth with someone selling dead fish.

 _"Fish_!" Willie blurted. He was about to rush in and steal them when Vincent stopped him.

"Hold on!" He warned. "We have to approach this silently, like that silent moving picture." Willie looked at him, confused. So did we. Why couldn't we just go up there? What did Vincent know that we didn't?

" _Why?"_ He questioned.

"If we go in now, he'll have time to catch us. We need to do this without his knowing. Maybe when he's not looking, or when he's away from there." Willie pouted.

 _"Aw_! But, that could take forever!"

"It could, but it might be the best way. Either that or we create a distraction so he leaves his post. Your choice." Willie thought about this.

 _"Hmmm,_ we could all roar, but that might not be enough. I don't know what to do."

"Then we wait." Willie pouted again.

 _"Aw, man_! Alright, I'll wait." Vincent smiled, and we all looked up at the fish man again, and waited.

Some time passed, (I don't know how much time, all I know is some time) when Willie whined.

"I _knew_ this'll take forever!" He complained. "Why did I listen to Vincent?

 _Why?"_ His stomach growled. "Yeah, I know stomach; I'm at fault here, shame

on me." I felt bad for him. I was getting a bit hungry myself.

"Be patient a bit more." Vincent told us. "He'll tire eventually." Willie turned to him, mad.

"I can't wait any longer!" He said. "Or I'll explode." His stomach growled again. "My stomach and I."

"Calm down." Maybelle told them both. "Please, don't fight. It's not worth it over food."

"We're not fighting." Vincent said to her.

"Yeah." Willie agreed. "We're not. I'm just getting impatient and complaining

to Vincent is all." I came up with an idea.

"Why don't one of us distracts him and the rest gets the food?" I suggested. "They also get the food for the distractor, so that he or she gets their share. How about it?" My friends all looked at me.

"That…isn't a bad idea," Vincent said. "Way to go, Louis." I smiled.

 _"Aw_ , you guys! So who is going to be the distractor?" My friends all looked at me again. I was confused. "What? Is it something I said?"

"We were hoping you would do it."

 _"Me_? Why?"

"You came up with the idea, well, I came up with something similar before, but the distraction was all yours. So, you should do it."

"Okay. Save me some fish, then!"

"We will."

"Any minute now, stomach." Willie told his stomach. "Then it's chow time, baby!" My friends all hid behind a building as I went up to the vendor. I went closer to Fish Guy. He noticed me.

 _"Shoo_!" He spoke to me. "Go away. Get out of here little guy." But, I didn't obey. I stayed put. Fish Guy sighed, and walked away from his booth towards me. My friends went in, and stated chowing down on fish. "Come on little guy. I have to sell my fish, and you're not making this easy." He sighed.

 _"Look_!" Someone shouted. "There they are!" We both looked. I gasped. They were the same uniformed guys from before! They all ran towards us.

 _"Yes_!" Fish Guy said to them, excited. "Get him! He wants my fish, and I can't have that." I began running. So did my friends, which surprised Fish Guy. " _Hey,_ where did all these alligators come from? Whatever, catch them too. Catch all to them! They must pay for stealing my fish!" The uniformed people chased us.

We ran and ran. We all hid behind a building, and looked out. The uniformed people all ran passed us. I turned to my friends who spat the fishes from their mouths.

"Okay." I said to them. "Where's my fish?" All of my friends looked at each other. " _Well?_ Where's my fish?"

"Sorry, Louis." Vincent apologized. "They came so quick that we must have forgot to get you one."

 _"What_?! But you promised!"

"And we're really sorry for that." Willie said. "But at least I didn't disappoint my stomach." He frowned when he saw my angry face. "That doesn't help, does it?"

"I can't _believe_ you guys! I risked my life for you all, and this is how you repay me? Next time, I'm not going to be the distraction, you all are! And I won't save a meal for you. I'll see how you all…uh, where's Maybelle?" They all looked, and gasped. Maybelle was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't get it." Vincent said. "She was right here. Where would she be?" We all called for her.

 _"Uh, guys_?" Willie said, looking before the building. "You're not going to believe this." We looked at where Willie was looking at and gasped. It was Maybelle, and she had two dead fishes in her mouth.

When she was behind the building with us again, she dropped them.

 _"Maybelle_?" I questioned. "Did you go back for me?"

"I did." She replied when she caught her breath. "I felt bad that we forgot, so I got a couple for you." I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"What are friends for?"

"So, now that we all have our food, we're cool, right?" Willie hoped out loud. I glared at him.

"Nope." I answered. "I'm still mad, and won't forget this." He frowned.

" _Aw, man_!" I smiled again.

"But, we're still friends." He smiled.

"Okay." Vincent declared. "Let's all eat our chow before they come back." We all agreed, and ate away.

"Now what do you want to do?" Vincent asked as we were done eating.

"I don't know." I stated. "This place is still kind of new to me."

"This place is kind of new to all of us, Louis." Maybelle said to me. "That's why we're here exploring, see what there is to see, venturing into the unknown." We talked as we walked away from the building.

"So far, venturing into the unknown led us into good things and danger." Willie pointed out. "It's pretty quite unpredictable."

"Well, hopefully all of the danger has passed." Vincent said. "And nothing but good things are coming our way."

"Yeah!" Willie agreed. "Danger is bad. I hate danger."

"Me too!" I added. "From here on out, I don't want any danger." Willie and Vincent agreed.

"Okay," Maybelle put in. "I think it's safe to say _all_ of us don't want any kind of danger whatsoever." We all agreed to that. "Now, can we talk about something else?" We were all confused.

"Like what, Maybelle?" I asked.

"I don't know. Anything else but all of us hating danger."

"Well, if one of us comes up with something," Willie began. "we'll be sure to fill you in…unless it's about danger." I then heard something and stopped.

"Do you guys hear that?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Willie said. "I do. What is it?"

"Whatever it is," Maybelle stated. "it sounds divine!"

"There's only one way to find where that noise is coming from." Vincent said. "Come on." All of us followed.

We saw people going across the streets, holding a banner, which of course we couldn't read, and twirling metal sticks. There were also cars, and people on top were throwing beaded things to the crowd. People with huge, skinny legs were also throwing beads. So many beads! There were also people making music with the gold instruments from their lips.

"What is this?" Willie wanted to know.

"I don't know." I admitted. "But it's the bee's knees!"

"Yeah!" Maybelle added. "It sure is something alright. I say we stay here until the end."

" _Yeah!_ " We all agreed, except Vincent.

"Good thinking, Maybelle." Willie added.

"Are you guys _insane!?_ " Vincent asked. We all looked at him, confused. "We can't stay. They might find us, and people might see us. I say we go before it's too late."

"Will you _relax_?" I questioned him. "We're safe now, aren't we? Plus, this is what we came here for, to explore. And we're doing just that, explorin'."

"Let's just enjoy this, Vincent." Maybelle told him. "It's not everyday we leave the swamp, and get to see this. Maybe we'll get lucky, and they won't come. You need to not worry so much."

"Yeah!" Willie agreed. "Life is short, I don't get it, but life is. Live a little. And come what may." Vincent sighed.

 _"Fine_ ; we'll stay. But if anybody comes for us, we're out of here." We cheered.

 _"That's_ the spirit, Vincent!" I said. "Hopefully nothing bad happens, and we can stay."

"Yeah, _hopefully,_ for all of our sakes."

Thee were a lot of cars, but that wasn't the amazing thing. Most if then had decretive platforms on them. One decorative platform really stood out from the rest to me. They had humans on top playing those musical golden instruments. Wow; all of them were so good with them. This had me wondering if I could play one of them. I asked my friends, but they all laughed at me. Oh well, an alligator can only dream, can't he?

"That was the bee's knees _!"_ Willie said. He had a lot of the beaded stuff around his neck. "I don't know what that was, but it was the bee's knees. Plus, check out my beads!"

"I'm surprised your neck can carry all of that." Vincent said. "I mean isn't it heavy?"

"It is." His eyes then grew round. "Oh-oh." He then fell to the ground. "I'll get rid of a few."

"And best of all," I told him. "nothing bad happened to us. No one saw us, and those people didn't come for us. You were wrong, Vincent. Aren't you glad we came?"

"Yeah." Vincent agreed with a smile. "We got lucky. I'm so glad we stayed. Now let's go." We walked off.

 _"Wait!"_ Willie shouted from behind us. "I'm coming! I just had to get rid of some of those beads." He was now beside us, and indeed, some of the beads were off. He had some still on him though, but nothing he couldn't handle.

We then entered a square where all of the humans were gathered. We were about to go over to them when Vincent stopped us with his claw hand.

" _Vincent!"_ I whined. "Come _on_ ; I want to see why all of the people are gathered around like that."

"Yeah!" Willie agreed. "Me too!"

"Okay." Vincent warned. "But be careful. If we get caught, and someone sees us…"

"We know!" Maybelle said, impatient. "You're not our parents. Don't tell us what to do." And with that, we all went for a closer look to what the humans were watching.

I couldn't believe what I saw when I was in front. There was another human in the center playing an instrument from his lips. It was the same golden instrument those other people played on. I didn't know what it was called at the time, but I was enchanted by it. There was also a hat with metal coins in it nearby. I heard a sigh, and saw that it was Maybelle's.

"Doesn't this sound lovely?" She asked. "It's so nice and soothing."

"Yeah," I agreed. I then heard the ground thumping, and saw that Willie was thumping his claw hand and tail on the ground.

"Doesn't this make you want to dance?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Willie responded. "But remember, we're keeping it on the down-low so… _Louis!"_ But it was too late. Without thinking, I went to the center with the man, and started dancing and singing along. People gasped as they saw a little alligator dancing and roaring along. The sound stopped as well, but I just kept dancing and roaring away! People screamed, and raced out of there. I stopped as well. "No… _wait…stop_ …don't go." I looked at the man who was packing up his instrument in a case in a hurry. "I know you don't understand me, but… _please_ , don't, go play some more. I won't hurt you; I promise." He ran off. I sighed. My friends went beside me.

"Why can't I make them understand?" I questioned. "Then I can tell them that we won't hurt them, and humans and alligators can live together in peace."

"It's not like that." Maybelle told me. "The only way people can understand us is through some voodoo magic, and magic ain't real." I sighed again.

"I guess, but it still hurts."

"I know it does, Louis." She then gasped. So did my other friends. I was confused.

"What?"

"Uh Lois…" Willie said, backing up. "Don't turn around." This made me even more confused.

"Why?"

 _"RUN_!" Vincent screamed. He and the others ran off. "Why are you all running?" I gasped as soon as I saw the uniformed people from before chasing them. _"Guys; wait up_!" I was about to take off when somebody grabbed me.

 _"Got you_!" I struggled in his grasp. "Oh-no. You're not getting away _this_ time! We're taking you to a nice Louisiana zoo, where you can call your new home."

But, I already _have_ a home! I struggled and struggled. He took off with me towards his buddies. I didn't want to do what I was going to do next, but I felt like I had no choice. I bit him. He screamed as he dropped me. I ran and ran as fast as I could.

"Where's Lois?" Willie questioned when I met them in an alleyway. "Did we forget him again?"

"Yes, you did." I told them, crossly. They all looked at me. "And I'm not too fond of it. Some friends you are. Forgetting me like that and back when we got our food."

"Louis, we're very sorry." Vincent said to me. "Those were accidents. We never mean to hurt you."

"Yeah," Willie agreed. "Are we still friends?" I smiled. I can't stay mad at them. They're my friends!

"You bet we are!" We all hugged. "But, seriously, don't forget me again."

 _"Deal_!" They all said but Willie.

"We'll try not to." Was what Willie had said. "But no promises." We then all withdrew from each other.

"If we get caught again," Vincent began. "we go straight back to the swamp, understand?"

"But, Vincent…" Willie started. He sighed when he saw Vincent glaring at him, "Understood. Hopefully, we don't get caught then." We all went off. I stopped to gaze at a store window with different instruments of all shapes and sizes.

 _"Louis_?" Maybelle asked. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah!" Willie put in. "We don't want to forget you. We just made a big deal about it."

"I just want a peek in here." I said, and headed in.

" _Louis, no_!" Vincent shouted after me. "You'll get caught." But, it was too late. I crawled inside. " _Louis!"_

I gazed at all the instruments in awe. I then found one that was exactly like the one that street performing human had, and those other people.

"Louis." Vincent said next to me. "Come on. We should scoot before…"

"Vincent _, look_!" He looked at the golden instrument. "It's the same one that human had, and those other people. Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Can we get out of here now?"

"I wanna get close." I got closer and put my claws on it.

"Lois, _no_!" I then smashed the glass. Glass shards and all sorts of instruments fell to the floor.

" _Oops."_

Someone screamed. We all saw that it was a human on a rocking chair.

"Lois, come on, we have to go, _now!_ " Vincent said. He ran off. I walked off as well. I then stopped, and looked behind me. " _Lois!_ " I couldn't help it. I had to get a souvenir for the road. I went back, and quickly grabbed the golden instrument in my mouth, and ran out. We then ran back towards the bayou. We saw the uniformed people chasing us again which made us run even faster. "Lois, let go of that thing in your mouth." But I didn't, and it wasn't brought up again until we were back in the swamp.

When we got there however, we stopped. My friends gasped, all looking up at something. I was puzzled.

"Why are you guys all gasping for? And what are you all looking at?" I looked up, and gasped as well. All of our parents were all looking at us, not a one pleased. We were in trouble. Big time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maybelle, Vincent, and Willie went off with their parents. I was sad to see them go because I knew their parents were all going to have a stern talking to them. I watched them go.

"Louis." My mom stated. "Come here." I obeyed, and looked up sadly at her.

"Mama," I began. "I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry. I tried to stop them, I really did, but when I was there, I wanted to stay as long as possible. I couldn't help myself. I liked the people, and everything there, and look what I got!" I showed her the instrument. "I don't know what it is, but when the people play it, it's magical. It's the bee's knees. If we play this here, the bayou will be the bee's knee's!" My mom sighed.

"You're just like your father." She said. I was shocked. I never knew my father. He died soon after I was born.

"How am I like him?" I wanted to know.

"He liked jazz, and going to the city every single day." I was even more confused.

"Jazz?" Mama nodded, and looked at me.

"It's the kind of music they play."

"Music?" My mama nodded again.

"Oh, well, that's cool that I was just like him then, and I really didn't know him that well. But, Mama, you should have come! There was a moving picture building, fish, beads were thrown, glorious music…"

"Louis, I'm glad you had fun, but, I don't want you going there ever again."

"But, why, Mama? I don't understand. Why do the huma…"

 _"Promise me_!" I gulped when I saw the seriousness in her face. "Promise me, Louis!"

"I promise."

"Good. And throw away that horrendous trumpet."

"What?"

"The gold instrument. Throw it away."

"Why?" She got mad.

"Don't question your mama, Louis; just do it! And come meet me in the swamp." She went into the water, and swam off. I looked at the trumpet. I know I should listen to my mama, but I couldn't. How can a trumpet like this, and other great things in the city be bad? I didn't get it. I couldn't throw it away. I had to hide it somewhere, but where?"

I looked around, and found a nearby tree. _Perfect_ ; I'll hide it there! Mama will never suspect, and I could maybe learn how to play it someday. I did just that, and swam in the swamp water.

Over the next few days, I came back to see if I could play on it. I tried, but I couldn't. How can a human play it well, and a little alligator couldn't? I just didn't know. But, still, I came in hopes that I'll one day succeed.

Then one day, I saw an old woman carry it off. I was mad, and went fast as I could towards her.

When I was near her, I roared as loud as I could (which wasn't very loud at all). She turned around.

"Who's there?" She asked. I bit onto the trumpet. "Oh, is this yours?" She let me have it. "I'm sorry, but, you know, having it against a tree the whole time isn't a good idea. Some animal could've taken it. But, luckily, Mama Odie is here to help. But I can't do this forever. This is yours, so it's your responsibility to keep it safe, not me." She changed the subject. "So, why do you have it anyway? Aren't you going to answer?" I was confused. Doesn't this woman realize that I'm an alligator, and she a human, can't understand when I talk? "Well, go on, talk. Cat got your tongue?" I was confused again.

"How can a cat get my tongue?" I asked without thinking. But, surprisingly, she answered my question.

"Oh, it's just a silly expression we humans use. Don't worry; I know there's no cat." I was taken aback.

"Wait, you can understand me?"

"Of course. I may be blind, but not deaf, not totally anyway. I can understand you with voodoo magic."

 _"Voodoo?"_

"Yes, that's what I said. New Orleans is known for it, and all over Louisiana. Also, I'm old, so one day, I might be both."

"Both what?"

"Blind and deaf."

"Oh."

"But, who knows exactly what will happen in the future. I'm not a

fortuneteller, but I could be, but I ain't, nor I want to be. Life works in mysterious ways."

"I guess. Yes, yes it does, and you're blind?"

"Yes, that's why I have these shades on." I saw her shades. I was about to say something else when she spoke again.

"So, anyway, aren't you going to answer?"

"Oh, yeah." I told her everything.

"Ah, I see." I was puzzled.

"You do?"

"Yes. But like I said before, you can't hide the trumpet here."

"But, where can I hide the trumpet?"

"Now, why do you have to _hide_ the trumpet? Why not take it with you, show your family and friends?"

"I told you I can't. You see, my mama…"

"I know what your mama said. You told me."

"I know I did, but…"

"Look, you can't fret what others think. You have to chase after you dream, capture it, and never let it go, no matter what."

"Wow, that's a really great inspiring message lady I never met before. "

"Thanks." I frowned.

"But I don't think I can do it." She seemed to be shocked.

 _"Oh?_ And why not?"

"Because she's my mama. I can't disobey my mama." She thought about this.

 _"Hmmm_ , I suppose you have a point there." She then came up with an idea. "How about you keep the trumpet at my place? And whenever you're there, you practice your playing? You can come and leave as you like." I thought of this.

"That's a fantastic idea! Take me to your place, take me!"

"Easy."

. "Sorry."

"Good, now, come on!" She started to go when Mama called my name.

"That's my mama. I have to go."

"Then go, little one. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there!" I was about to go when she cleared her throat.

"The trumpet." I saw that I still had it.

"Oh, right!" I gave it to her. "Sorry. Now, I'm off. I'll be here bright and early; _bye!"_ And with that, I went into the swampy water, and swam off as she called farewell and waved back to me.

"Wait, hold up, Louis." Tiana said, bringing me back to reality. We all looked at her. "You were at Mama Odie's place before you met us?"

"Sure." I answered. "That's where I practiced."

"I know that. So, if you knew where it was then why did we need to count on Ray?" I grinned nervously.

"The bayou's a big place. It's easy to get lost in it sometimes."

"He's right you know, princess." Naveen said to her. He looked back at me. "Continue, my green and scaly friend."

"With pleasure."

The next morning I went to my meeting place with Mama Odie. A short time went by when I remembered that she couldn't see me next to her.

"I'm here, Mama Odie." I spoke.

"Is that you, alligator I met yesterday?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm ready to practice on my trumpet now."

"Oh, good! Now, let's go." She went towards the place. I made sure that she didn't bump into trees or stepped on little animals along the way.

"Aha, here we are." She stated once we were inside.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I can just feel it."

"How can you feel it?"

"I just do." I was still confused.

 _"Juju_!" She called. "We got company?"

"Who's Juju?"

"Patience, little one. You'll soon find out." Just then, a snake appeared. _"Juju_! I'd like you to meet…" She looked at me. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't." I replied. "My mama did. But, I'm Lois."

"Louis, meet Juju. My guide snake."

 _"Guide snake_?" She nodded.

"Juju's my eyes. He helps me with all sorts of stuff, making sure that I don't get into any trouble."

"But if he's your eyes, then why didn't you have him yesterday or when you met me today?"

"I don't need him all the time. Just the times he's there. He's a great help, and good company. Aren't you, Juju?" She petted him under the chin. I changed the subject.

"Aren't you going to tell him why I'm here?"

"Oh, yes. Juju, Luis is going to come here for a while to practice on his trumpet."

"And if I get good enough, I might play for the humans."

"It's a tall order, but I think he can make it work."

"Thanks." I changed the subject. "Hey, can Juju talk? If I can talk to you, and you can understand me, then, surely, Juju can too, and you are able to understand him also, that is if he can talk."

"He don't need to talk. He's just fine just the way he is."

"Well, yeah, but can he?"

"Don't you want to practice on your trumpet?"

"Oh yes, yes I do!"

"Then practice away! Juju and I will be your audience."

"Okay then, but I warn you. I never played before, so I don't know if I'm good enough."

"That's what practicing is for, to get better until you get it right."

"Okay then, well, here I go." I put it against my lips, and began playing. But as I played, Mama Odie was plugging her ears, and Juju, well I don't know what he was doing, but he clearly didn't like it for he buried his head onto a nearby cushion. The blind woman stood up from her chair, and snatched my trumpet away from me before I could do any more damage.

"That was _terrible!"_ She said. "Just terrible. What are you trying to do to me? I don't want to become like Helen Keller." Again, I had no clue to what she was talking about.

 _"Huh_?" I asked.

"Oh, never mind. Now, pay attention. Do it like this." She played it. She gave it to me when done. "Now you try."

"That's what I thought I was doing."

"Well, you weren't doing it correctly."

"There's a correct way?"

"Don't ask, just play."

 _"Alright, alright_! For someone old, you are pretty bossy." I played again.

Unfortunately, that wasn't good enough for her either, and I had to play again and again and again.

I played a long time until she said that we were finished for the day.

"Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Yes, child. You want to get good, don't you?"

"Well, I don't know. What I think is good, you say it's bad."

"Oh, hush, child. You'll get there. Rome wasn't built in a day, you know." I was about to ask when she spoke again. "Well, see you tomorrow,"

"Yup, see you tomorrow." I said goodbye to Juju as well. And with that, I left.

Over the next few weeks, I've been in and out of Mama Odie's place, practicing. Whenever I thought I was doing good, Mama Odie always found something that I was doing wrong. But she said I was improving, so that was a good thing.

"Where are you these days, Louis?" Willie asked me one afternoon when I was in the water with him and my other friends. "You're never around anymore."

"I'm around. I just go somewhere in the morning, and come back late at night." Willie got mad.

"And you completely forget your friends."

"No I don't. I'll never forget you guys. Why are you so mad?"

"Oh, _yeah_? Then where do you go that's more important then your friends, huh? That's why I'm mad."

"You guys are the world to me."

"It doesn't feel like it."

 _"Guys_." Maybelle said to us. "Please, don't fight. It's still not worth it."

"We're not fighting,' I stated. "We're…"

"No, we're fighting." Willie said to me. "Whether you like it or not."

"But we don't have to."

"Lois is right." Vincent butted in. "This is silly. Louis, why don't you tell us where you're going to so we know and this can hopefully end?" I was uncertain of this. "Well, aren't you going to tell us?" I sighed.

"You promise you won't tell my mama?" This got Willie interested.

 _"Whoa_ ; Louis becoming a bad alligator? This I _gotta_ hear. "

"It might depend on what you say." Vincent told me. "But, tell away, Louis." I hesitated. He became irritated. _"Louis_!"

 _"Alright; alright_!" I said. I took a deep breath. I told them everything, including Mama Odie's voodoo, and why she can understand me.

"We'll forgive you." Vincent stated. I got excited by this.

 _"Really_?!" I asked.

 _"If,"_ I was concerned.

"If what?"

"If you take us with you the next time you go." I was puzzled by this.

"You guys want to go?"

" _Yeah!"_ Willie piped up. "We want to support you, and see everything that you do."

"I'm just practicing. It's not that exciting yet. You guys will get bored."

"If we get bored," Maybelle stated. "We'll leave, but at least we know where you're going, and what you're doing."

"I just told you. Mama Odie might not let you all go. She has a small place. It might get crowded."

"We'll see when we get there." Vincent stated. "We're going, and that's final." I sighed.

"Well, okay, if that is what you guys want."

"It is what we want." Willie put in. "And that's that."

"Well, okay." I got excited again. "She's so sweet. You guys will love her, along with her pet snake." Vincent smiled.

"I'm sure we will." He agreed.

"So, are you guys sure you all still want to go through with this?" I asked the next morning while we waited for her at the meeting spot.

"Yes." Vincent told me. "Relax. You told us that she was a sweet old lady. We want to meet her."

"And her pet snake." Willie added. I was about to add something when she came towards us. Mayballe turned to me.

"Is that her?" Maybelle wanted to know.

"Yes, but…" Too late, my friends all ran towards her, all talking to her at once. _"Guys_!" She screamed, terrified. " _Guys_!"

 _"HELP ME_!" She screamed.

 _"GUYS_!" My friends all looked at me. "Careful. She's blind. You're scaring her." They all looked at her, and apologized.

"You're all lucky I didn't cast a magic spell on all of you." Mama Odie spoke. "I was about to if your pal, Louis didn't speak up."

"Yes." Vincent said. "That would be bad, very bad. Thanks for not doing that."

"So," Willie told her. "How can you understand us? Lois never told us how." He looked all around. "He also said you have a pet snake. Is he or she here?"

"Oh no. Juju's back home."

"But Louis said you were blind."

"That is correct."

"But, if that's the case, how can…"

"All of you have a lot of questions that need to be answered. I understand that. Why don't we all go back to my place? Louis can practice, and all of your questions shall be answered. I assume that why ya'll are here."

"Your assumption is correct." Vincent said. "Lois said your place is small though. Will we all fit? It won't be too crowded for you will it? If it is, we can…"

 _"Nah_!" Mama Odie told them. "Louis doesn't know what he's talking about. All of you are welcome! Now, come on! We're burning daylight!" All of my friends cheered. I was about to say something when they were off.

"Come on, Louis!" Willie called to me. "You can't practice your trumpet when you don't have it, and show us the place if you just stay there. Plus, she's right. We are burning daylight, whatever that means." I went after them.

Once in her place, my friends marveled at everything around us.

 _"Juju!"_ Mama Odie shouted, "We have more company!" Juju slithered up. All of my friends marveled at him, and even petted his chin (after Vincent asked permission to).

"So, can I get you ya'll some snacks?" she asked. "I can get anything you like."

"We're good for now." Vincent told her.

"Okay, well, if you want anything, tell me, and you shall receive."

"We will." Willie said to her.

My friends stayed the entire time. They surprised me. I thought after Mama Odie fed them some fish, and Juju played with them for a bit, they would have left, apparently not. I told them this.

"We thought that too." Vincent said to me. "But, it seems not."

"We were entertained so much that we lost track of time." Willie confessed. "Who knew that Juju was a good hide and go seek hider?"

"Today was fun, but, we might not want to come back. It's not you, it's just that if we're not necessary needed, there's really no need."

"I understand." I said.

"But will Juju understand?" Willie asked. "He was a fun playmate."

"Yes, he was. But I'm sure he'll understand. If not Louis can tell us, and maybe we can come back, but not all the time. We don't want to be a burden."

"We won't be a burden, but okay." Vincent looked at me.

"That's okay with you, right, Louis?" He questioned me.

"Why are we asking Louis?" Maybelle questioned. "We should be asking Mama Odie. I'm sure he's fine with it." She looked at me. "Right, Louis?"

"Sure, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it too."

"Yeah, I agree, but we should still ask just to be absolutely sure."

"Okay. I guess that's best. I would love to see you guys again." Vincent smiled.

"We would too, Louis."

 _"Louis_?" Mama asked me one night.

"Yes, Mama?" I wanted to know. "What is it?"

"Where are you nowadays? You leave early in the day, and come back late at night. Any reason?"

"Uh, you know, I'm playing with my friends." I hated lying to her, but I felt like I had to because she'll be too upset with me about the truth, and forbid me from living my dream, and I don't want that. Not when I came so far with Mama Odie.

"Every day morning to night?"

"Uh, yes. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No. Well, it's just you've been spending a lot of time with them. And I'm happy you're having fun with them, but I like to spend time with you too. You're my only son, and since your father is not around, it gets pretty lonely."

"But Mama, don't you have adult friends?"

"Yes, but they have families of their own. What I'm saying Louis is that they're all young, I'm old. There's not going to be a lot of days that I have left. You can't take this time with us for granted. You have to use that time wisely before it's too late." This sent a shiver down my spine.

"Mama, are you going to die? You're scaring me."

"Not for a long time I hope, son. But eventually. You'll die too some day. Your friends, my friends, the humans, _every_ living creature. It's the fact of life. And the scary part is, no one really knows exactly when they'll die. I could die tomorrow, or the next day, or in a week. No one can stop death from coming, Louis, young or old. It's sad, but true. I just don't want you to have any regret, and feel guilty." Mama saw that I was still scared by this, and smiled. "But don't let that worry you too much. You're still young, so you have a better chance. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Can I go now, Mama? She…I mean, they're waiting."

"Sure." I jumped in the swamp water, and swam off.

I told Mama Odie what Mama said to me, and she said she had a point, so she gave me the day off. I agreed, and swam back to Mama. I told her I wanted to be with her, and we spent the rest of the day together. The next day, I went back to practice, and it was like that from now on. I spent time with my mom once or twice a week, and I practiced for the rest. I wanted to walk like a human also, so we did that too.

"You improved a whole lot, Louis." Mama Odie said to me one day after practice. "I think you are ready." I was nervous.

 _"Ready_?" I asked. " _Me_? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but if you don't feel like you're ready, you can still play here until you tell yourself that you're ready."

"But you just said that I was ready."

"I did."

"So, am I ready or not? I'm really confused."

"It's not my your dream, it's yours. So, do you feel like you're ready?"

"Yes. I was _born_ ready, well not really. You know what I mean, don't you?" She laughed.

"Relax. I get it." I smiled.

"I knew you would." I frowned. looking worried, because I _was_ worried.

"So, will I see you again?"

"That depends. Do you want to see me again?"

"Yes, I do. I want to see you and Juju again. You guys are the best!" She laughed again.

"Then you will see me again. You are welcome anytime. Now, I won't meet up with you anymore, you should know the way; you come yourself, and your friends if they want. But, it's what the universe wants. If it wants us to meet again, then we will. But if it doesn't, then we won't."

"Uh…okay." I was confused about what she said, but didn't dwell on it.

I hugged her, hugged Juju, said goodbye to both, thanked them for having me, she thanked me, and then I left.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Willie questioned as I stood before the way out of the bayou and the entrance to the city.

"Yeah." I told him. "I'm ready to show the humans what this alligator can do. And who knows? Maybe if I'm successful, humans and alligators can live side by side in harmony, along with other animals humans deem dangerous."

"I'm glad you're doing this, Louis." Vincent spoke. "But I wouldn't. Remember what happened last time we were in the city."

"I remember, and don't worry. Once they hear what I can do, they'll welcome me into their world."

"I hope you're right, but just be careful."

"I know I am, and I will. You have nothing to fear but fear itself." Vincent was shocked, and then impressed.

"That's smart, Louis." He told me. "And very inspirational."

"Thanks." I said. "I came up with it, at least I think I did. I don't know. I don't want to take credit if someone said it first."

"Well, it's still words to live by either way." Maybelle stated.

"So true."

"Well, you better go before your mom finds out." Vincent spoke.

"She'll find out eventually, but I still wouldn't wait too long if I were you."

"Right." We said our goodbyes, and they left.

I faced the city in the distance, and took a deep breath, and exhaled. Well, here I go, and went off. I'm about to discover my future.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked out at the city before me. How am I going to do this? If I just go out in public, people will surely run away screaming like last time. They will be so frightened by my appearance that they won't hear my music playing skills, and I definitely won't want that. I've come too far for that to happen.

I then had an idea. What if I just go out there, playing on the trumpet at the same time? Sure, people might sadly still be scared of me, but, once they hear that I can play trumpet, they will stop being scared, and will want to hear more. If not the first person, or the second, or the third, I'm sure at least one of these humans would recognize my talent!

And so I did just that. I went out on the streets on my two feet, blowing on my trumpet wherever I went. The humans were afraid of me, running and screaming as expected, but I didn't let that get to me. I just kept on playing to my heart's content. I even played while running from those uniformed people.

I ducked into a nearby alleyway, and waited as they ran past me. I was about to go out when the coast was clear when I saw an old human staring down at me. I didn't know what to do but smile.

 _"My,"_ The man started. "What a talented little fella, aren't ya?" I kept smiling. _Yes!_ This human doesn't seem afraid of me, and recognized my talent just like I knew someone would. He began to think. My smile faded. What was he thinking about? "In fact….. _no, no, no_ , that's too silly." _What_? He began to leave. I went after him. _What?_! He stopped, and turned back to me. I stopped as well, wondering what on earth was on this human's mind.

"Oh, what the heck!" He said. He bent down to me. "Would you little guy like to be apart of my jazz band, and perform before millions of people _?" Huh_? Did I hear right? Did he just ask me, an alligator to perform in his band in front of millions of people? Am I daydreaming? Because, this couldn't be real, could it? No, no, it couldn't be, could it? I was so confused right then.

He stood back up. "Oh, silly me! What am I doing? You can't possibly understand a word to what I'm saying." But I did! I _did_ understand fully what he was saying and I like it. I nodded to let him know. He was shocked. "You do? You understand me?" I nodded again. It was like when I discovered that Mama Odie could understand me, only, I wasn't talking. I knew he wouldn't understand me then. He's not magic like Mama Odie is. At least I don't think he is. No, I'm sure he's not.

"So, would you be interested?" He questioned. I nodded a third time, this time faster then ever. Oh yes, a thousand times _, yes_! He smiled. "Well, come, let me introduce you to the band then. Right this way, oh, silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Charles." I was about to introduce myself when I remembered I couldn't, and didn't. I just stayed quiet. He went off, and I followed close behind, not believing this was actually happening.

"Well, little guy." Charles started in front of a building. "This is the place. Here, let's go in, shall we?" So, we went inside.

We went to a room where a few people were gathered around, testing out their instruments. They were all old like him. "Guys, I like for you all to meet someone." His friends looked at him, and then immediately panicked as soon as they saw me. They all bolted to their feet.

 _"C-Charles,"_ The first guy spoke. "Walk away from that alligator slowly, and it'll be alright." Charles smiled. "Why are you smiling? That thing could kill you. We may be old, but we want to die when our time comes, not now."

"It's okay, Lou." He told him. "He's with me. I like you to meet my new friend."

 _"Friend?_ " Another person asked in an accent that I know now is French. Charles looked at him.

"That's right, Andre. And I very much appreciate it if you all treat him as one of our own, because he's going to be our newest band member." They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you _mad,_ Charles?" Another person wanted to know. "An alligator can't play trumpet."

"This one can." He looked at me. "Show them, little guy." I put the trumpet to my lips, and began playing.

When I was done, everybody was shocked.

"How is that possible?" The last guy asked. "Did you train him?"

"I did not. He was playing it when I discovered him."

"That's pretty amazing." The third guy said. Charles nodded in agreement.

"That it is."

"But an alligator has never been in a human band before."

"Then this one will be the very first." They were still in shock as Charles introduced me to them all. "This is Lou, Andre, James, and Arthur." I smiled at them all. I wanted to introduce myself. But, you know. "And we are The Good Oldies. All of us our in their late 70s, except me who turned 80 last month."

"But Charles," Lou began. "I'm glad you made a new friend, we all are, but how will our audiences react when they see an animal among us?"

"They'll love him when they warm up to him. Plus, we are all animals in a way."

"That's nice and all." Arthur stated. "But what about our venues? Will they allow him in their eateries?"

"I hope so, because if he doesn't go in, I won't go in. That's my decision that I just thought of in my head, and I'm sticking to it." All of his friends smiled.

"If they won't allow him to play," James stated. "we won't play either."

"Oui." Andre agreed. "An ami to Charles is an ami to all of us." Charles smiled and looked at me.

" _Wow_!" He said. "Sounds like we all have your back, little guy." I smiled as well. I was glad. It's nice to know that people and/or animals have your back.

That night the time came when I was to make my first official musical performance in front of a bunch of people at a local New Orleans pub. And boy, was I _nervous!_ Charles must of read my mind for he came up from behind me.

" _Nervous_?" I looked at him. How did he know? Is he a fortuneteller too? "Don't be. Humans get nervous too. I have a story for you. When I was first performing in my dad's band at the age of nine, I was so nervous that I wanted not to perform, and almost thought of giving up on music for good. But you know what?" What? Something must have happened for you are doing music today. "As I was crying my eyes out, and telling him I'll never be as good as him, he lifted my chin, and said, 'son, you've come too far to quit now. If you quit, you'll never know what may of happened if you didn't quit. Go out there, and show them what you're made of, and afterwards, if you still want to quit, that's up to you. But at least try.' And I tried, and I made folks happy and they even had a standing ovation. And because I didn't give up is why I'm still here living my dream 71 years later. And it's all because of him, and his pep talk." _Wow_! If Charles gave up, he'd never got where he is today. If he can do it, so can I! I looked at out the audience, and was determined. He petted my head. "That's the spirit, little guy. You won't regret it; I guarantee it!" He got up. "Now, let's go out there."

So, we did. The humans got to their instruments. When I went on stage, the audience all started panicking. This got me nervous all over again. Was this a mistake? I sure hope not, because I really wanted to do this!

" _Ladies and gentlemen_!" Charles began, making his voice louder when he talked into a microphone. "Don't fret. The alligator means no harm. He's just our newest band member, so give him a chance like we did, and he may surprise you. We are The Good Oldies… Plus One Young Alligator. Name might change. Hope you enjoy!" People got calm, and went back to their seats as soon as we began. But everyone was most impressed with me, the one and only trumpet-playing alligator (at least I think I was).

After the performance was over, I felt so much better, like a breath of fresh air. Charles was right; he's such so the bee's knees! He went up to me and smiled.

"You did such an incredible job, little guy. Do you want to continue performing with us?" I smiled with a happy roar. _Heck, yeah_! I would be a fool _not_ too! "That's good to hear. And I want you to remember something. Live out your dreams no matter what people say. Don't let anybody make you think otherwise. It's your life, your decision. You do what makes you happy." I nodded. I'll remember that. Always. That's good advice. I like that.

"Can we pet the alligator, Mister?" A little boy asked. He, and a group of other kids were with him.

"Well," Charles began. "It's alright with me, if it's alright with him." He looked at me, and I smiled again. He looked back at the boy and the other kids. "Go ahead, all of you. But one at a time. Don't scare him." All of the children cheered, ran up, and each took a turn at petting me. I didn't mind one bit. I liked to be petted. It means the people trusted me, and that's all I ever wanted (that plus living my dream as a jazz player). It was truly the best day ever!

So, over the years, it was just like that. Me, Charles and the band, now known as The Good Oldies and King (that was the name they gave me after a famous jazz band leader Joe Oliver, who wasn't really a king). It was magical! People came from all over to see me, and the band, but mainly me. People fell in love with me, especially their children. And I fell in love with them…and their children. We met several jazz musicians, including Sidney Bechet and Louis Armstrong. _Hey!_ My name is Louis. I wonder if I was named after Mr. Armstrong. My dad did love jazz after all. I also went back to the swamp every now and then to be with Mama and my friends. But when I was with my performing buddies performing, I felt like I was at the top of the world; nothing can stop me now!

"So what happened next?" Charlotte wanted to know. "'Cause obviously something happened 'cause you wouldn't be here if it didn't." I sighed.

"I wish it ended like that." I told them. "Really I do."

"But Louis," Naveen put in. "If your story did end there, you would have never met us, and that's a good thing, yes?" I smiled.

"You're right. It is a good thing!" I then frowned. "But part of it wishes it didn't happen."

"What is it?" Tiana asked. "Did someone die?" Charlotte shushed her.

"Don't spoil it, Ti." She said. She looked at me. "So, what happened, huh? What happened, what happened, _what happened_?! I'm dying to know."

"Something bad."

The next morning, I woke up and went to wake Charles up. I lied to Mama about sleeping over at Willie's (as was my routine excuse for her when I was here). I went up to him, and nudged him awake. He didn't stir. I tried again and again, with no success. Come on, Charles; wake up! It's time to go and play. Why won't you get up? Are you that tired? I roared the loudest I could, and he still didn't wake. _Hmm_ , that usually works.

" _Charles_!" James shouted as he, Andre, Lou, and Arthur came into the room. "Morning!" He saw him. "You're still in bed?" He looked at me. "You didn't wake him, King?" They all went over, and tried to wake him, but all failed as I have. _"Hmmm_ , he's usually a light sleeper." Lou felt Charles's pulse, and looked at us sadly.

"Guys, he's dead." He informed us. We all were shocked. Dead? But he can't be dead. What will become of my career then?

"Oh-no!" Arthur said. "How terrible! How did he die?"

"He must have died in his sleep." James stated. "He will be missed."

"He will live on in his music." Andre put in. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

Charlotte was crying loudly, so I stopped the story. She noticed.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "It's just so sad! Poor Charles." She looked at Tiana. "How did you know he would die, Ti?" Naveen offered her a tissue. "Thanks." She blew into it.

"Well I didn't say specifically _he_ would die." Tiana told her. "But he was old. So it wasn't a surprise." She then looked sad. "At least he saw his dream come true, and didn't die in a war." Naveen held his wife's hand in comfort. Tiana noticed this, and smiled.

"Please, continue, Louis." Naveen told me.

" _Yeah!"_ Charlotte agreed, still crying. _"Please_! I'll try to keep my crying out loud to a minimum." So, I continued.

I watched as guys in uniforms took Charles' body away. I didn't know where, but I knew I would never see him again, and that still had me in shock to think about it.

"I imagine we're going to cancel the performance." Andre spoke. "So many people will be so disappointed."

"Yeah." Lou stated. "But only for a few weeks or something. Charles would want us to keep living out our dreams until the very end. Our next performance will be dedicated to him." They all agreed.

A few nights later, we heard some news on the radio, some very disturbing news.

"A woman has been found dead." The voice informed us. "The culprit? An alligator. Another similar incident happened when two very young children were also murdered by these creatures. A chain of these horrific events has been happening across all of Louisiana. The lesson to be learned from all of this is plain as day; alligators are dangerous, and civilians are advised to run away the moment they see one."

" _Secre Bleu_!" Andre cried. "How tragic!"

"We must not let this alligator into public again." Lou stated. We all looked at him. He can't be serious! Not all alligators are the same, not me anyway! "I'm sorry, but this is too dangerous. We must protect our pet at all costs, and if that means getting him out of the band, then so be it. Charles would want him safe."

"I don't want him out of the band." Arthur said. "He's like our brother now, family."

"Yeah." James added. "He's great. Fans love him."

"I know." Lou agreed. "But I'm sorry, but when you here an awful chain of events, change must happen. I'm going to miss him too, but it's for the best. Charles would understand." The humans all agreed. I can't believe this was happening. Don't I get a vote in all of this? Not that it would've mattered. But _still!_ There was then a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Andre wanted to know.

"I don't know." Lou admitted, standing up and heading towards the door. "But hide King. _Quick_ ; no one must know he's here." They all agreed, even me, and I followed the men out of the room.

They took me to the basement and told me not to make any noise. They left me alone.

After a short time, I heard shouting. So, I went to the door, and peeked into the cracks. I couldn't believe what I saw! Uniformed men held Andre, Arthur, and James. Another was shouting at Lou. Lou was shouting too.

"I told you there is no alligator here!" Lou argued. "So, why are you and your men still here?"

"We have a right to be here!" The uniformed person barked at him. "We'll leave as soon as we find what we are looking for."

"And I keep telling you we don't have him anymore!"

"I don't believe you." Lou stood tall.

"Well, you have too. You have no right to be here."

"Oh, yes we do."

"No you don't."

"Yes, we do."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, we do!" He then pushed him. I gasped as he tried to catch his balance, but the uniformed guard pushed him again, and he fell to the ground. I was angry. _No_ one messes with my humans, and get away with it. I was so angry that I broke down the door, and roared as loud as I could.

" _Get out of here_!" Lou said to me. " _Hurry_ , before it's too late!"

"Tout de suite!" Andre shouted. The uniformed men pointed their guns at me. I panicked, and ran. They chased after me, firing. I did not look back. I just ran

and ran.

I ran all the way back to the bayou, and swam as fast as I could in the swamp.

" _MAMA_!" I yelled, going to where she lives. "They're after me!" Mama looked at me.

"Louis, what is it?" She asked, concern in her voice. "I never saw you in a while. Where have you been? Who's after you?"

"The uniformed humans!"

"The uniformed…" She then was mad. "Oh, Louis, you didn't. What have I told you? You were playing jazz, weren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Mama. I know I messed up, but I love music. I can't give it up. It's my dream! Please, don't take that away from me. It's who I am!" Mama sighed, and looked at me.

"Louis, do you know why your father died?" I shook my head.

"No, I was too little to know that."

"He was murdered." My eyes widened in shock.

" _What?_! Murdered? How?"

"By a human."

"What do you mean by a human?"

"When he was in the city, playing his jazz music, one of those humans shot him."

"I never knew that. How awful! But not all humans are like that. I met some,

and they wouldn't hurt a fly. They're the nicest people I met, Mama."

"That's nice, but you never go back there."

"But..." I was firm. "No." This shocked her.

" _Louis_!"

"Sorry, Mama. But I'm a grown alligator now. You can't tell me…"I then realized something. "Is Papa gone the reason why you don't want me to play

music? Is it because it reminds you of him, and it's too painful to hear?"

"Yes, it is."

"But isn't that the more reason to listen, and let me play? To let him live on inside of us?"

"Louis, I can't. Every time I listen to it, it haunts me, and takes me to that horrible day. It's bad enough that he named you after that jazz musician Louis Armstrong." I was named after him? I thought about that, but never knew it was true. That's cool!

"But you can't ban music for life, Mama, and make me unhappy. Papa wouldn't want that. He would want the best for us, and want me to live out my dream."

"He would also want his love ones not to have the same fate he experienced."

"You can't shelter me, forever. Life is full of obstacles. It is always uncertain. That's why I must do this. I must live out my dream, and if it means taking some risks even if they means certain death, then so be it. I'm not afraid." Actually, that wasn't true. I _was_ afraid, but I wasn't going to let my Mama know that." She sighed.

"I don't know. I just don't want to lose you like I did him."

"And you won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Again, no I wasn't. "You got nothing to fear but fear itself." She looked surprised. "I think I made that up. I'm not sure, but they're words to live by." She smiled, so did I.

That night as my mother and were sleeping, I heard jazz. This woke me up, and I swam closer to the sounds.

I then saw a boat decorated with lights float down the river. It was breathtaking to look at. I looked up, and noticed a band was playing music on it. I beamed. This was my chance!

I realized something. I didn't have my trumpet! I left it at Charles' place. Darn! I just have to stay here, and watch.

Just then, I saw something floating in the water. Is that a trumpet? It was! I went to it, and took it out of the water. Now I can join the boys, and play!

I looked determined at the boat, and swam to it. I watched as the men played, and waited for the right time. Once that time came, I took the chance, jumped into the boat, and played. The other instruments ceased playing, but I didn't care. I kept on playing.

Once I was done, I looked at all the humans to see what they thought. They of course screamed and panicked. They got out their guns and fired as I jumped back into the water. I was about to swim as fast as I could when I saw mother swimming towards us. _Mama_? What was _she_ doing here? I swam to her instead, and asked her this.

"I heard loud booms." Mama said. "I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm alright but we have to get out of here before…" I heard gunshots from behind me.

 _"LOUIS_!" She jumped out of the water to shield me from the oncoming bullets. Extreme terror came to my eyes. The bullets hit her, and she made a big splash in the water.

 _"MAMA_!" But it was too late. She floated lifeless. The boat went on. _"Mama_?" She didn't move. She was like a log, only this time, she wasn't pretending. Tears came to my eyes. _No, please, no_! Not my mama. Not Charles. They were too nice. They didn't deserve the fates they encountered, and went through.

"This is _so_ sad!" Charlotte sobbed. "First Charles, and then your mom. Why is life so cold- hearted sometimes?"

"I'm so very sorry, Louis." Tiana told me. "I know what's it like to lose a love one due to a gun."

"Well, he knew what he was getting into." I said to her. "Mama didn't. Still, it's not right. It's murder, that's what it is, and that is wrong no matter what."

"I agree, but guns are a part of America. They're protected under the constitution."

"But so many innocent humans and animals get killed by them. It's not right. Something has to change before more innocent lives are taken."

"Guns aren't the problem. They don't kill. It's the people from _behind_ the guns that are the problem. Maybe someday something will be done to stop them from increasing." She looked like she was about to add something else, but didn't. "But anyway, continue with your story."

"Your story can't end there, Louis." Naveen stated. "That'll be too depressing, and plus, I know it doesn't end there. So please, continue." So I did.

I sniffed my tears away. I looked at the trumpet in my hands. I was now mad, and threw it into the water as hard and as far as I could. I went off. I decided, that I was never going to play and try to live up to my dreams ever again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"Louis_!" Vincent called to me when he saw me. He and the others swam up to me. "What's happening, Louis? How's Charles and the others?"

"Charles is dead." I informed him. My friends gasped.

"I'm sorry, Louis." Maybelle said to me. "Death is awful. How is your mom?"

"She's dead too." They all gasped again.

"Are they all dead?" Willie wanted to know. "Andre? Mama Odie?" He gasped. "Please don't tell me Juju died!" I shook my head.

"They're all alive…at least I think, I hope so. They were alive the last time I saw them. You can never really be sure." Willie sighed in relief.

"Glad that they might all still be alive. It'll be super depressing if they all died."

"So, how did they die?" Vincent wanted to know. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I told them everything.

"That's _awful!"_ Maybelle commented when I was done. "And they happened so close to each other too. You must be so very heartbroken right now." I nodded.

"That's why I decided to give up on being a jazz musician." Gasps again.

"But you _can't_ give up!" Willie piped up. "You've come so far, and it's your dream!"

"What's the point?" I asked. "It'll only remind me of them. Plus, Mama didn't want this for me anyways. I wish I obeyed her when she was alive, then my heart won't be broken as much. Their deaths were signs, and now I'm going to obey before anybody else dies because of me."

"That's ridiculous!" Vincent said to me. "They didn't die because of you, so, don't be so guilty."

"They died because they died." Maybelle put in. "You had nothing to do with them. And they would want you to be happy, and if music makes you happy, then continue doing it. Don't be someone you're not."

"I'm not. I'm still me."

"You know what I mean." I was a bit confused.

"I don't think I do. Anyways, music _does_ make me happy, but so does Mama's approval."

"No." Willie stated. "She's dead. You can do whatever you want to now." Maybelle elbowed him. " _What?_ She is."

"Thanks." I said to them all. "But I already decided. I already threw my trumpet away in the water somewhere. I'm done with music, period. And that's that. Nothing is going to change my mind." I began to leave. "Now please, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." I left.

For the rest of the day, I didn't do anything. My mind was only on Charles and Mama. I'm sorry, Charles. I know you told me to live out my dreams no matter what people say, but I'll have to let you down. Hopefully you'll understand. You're nice and all, and I love you, but Mama gave birth to me, plus she's my mom. I have to put her first.

Nighttime came, and I fell asleep. In my sleep, I was dreaming.

"King." I heard Charles say. "Or as I now know you as Louis." "I looked up from the water that I was drinking from. I beamed when I saw Charles walking towards me. I ran up to hug him.

"Charles; I thought you were dead," I said without thinking. He answered back.

"I am dead, King." He responded. I withdrew from him, confusion all over my face.

 _"Huh_?" I wanted to know. "If you're dead, then why do I see you alive, and why am I hugging you." I then realized something. "Wait a minute, you can understand me? How?"

"You're dreaming, Louis. I'm not real. This is all in your imagination right now. And now, I have two alligators to meet you." I watched as two older alligators came up. I instantly knew one as my Mama.

 _"Mama_? Is that you?" She nodded. I was so happy, that I ran to hug her.

"And do you remember me?" The second alligator asked. I looked at him, and shook my head.

"Sorry, I don't, should I?"

"I'm your father." I was taken aback.

"You're my dad?" He nodded.

"That's what I said."

"I must be dreaming. This all can't be real."

"You _are_ dreaming, Louis." Mama reminded me.

"Oh." I changed the subject. "So why are you all here, besides me dreaming you guys up that is? There must be a reason."

"There is, Louis." Charles stated. He then became serious. "You can't give up jazz, Louis. It's your dream, and you can't let it go."

" _Wait_ , how you know… oh, right. But, Mama…"

"I was wrong from keeping you from your dream." Mama told me. "I just want to see you happy." I felt overjoyed on that.

"Oh, _thank you,_ Mama. You don't know how that makes me feel, well, maybe you do." I realized something else. "Wait another minute, are you just saying that because I'm dreaming of you saying it?" Mama nodded.

"You got it. Also, I do want you to be happy, alive or dead. Plus, I'm dead. You don't have to obey me anymore." I was shocked about this.

"That's what Willie said in the real world."

"And Willie's right. We are dead, but you need to not dwell on the past. You're still alive. You need to live out your life while you can, and move forward. We all love you, and always will. You make us proud, and we'll always go where you go." I got teary- eyed, and sniffed.

"I'm crying in my dream, not in real life, right?"

"Right."

"Oh, and Louis?" Papa asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow like your Mama did."

"Oh, that's okay. It wasn't your fault. You got shot."

"But I wished that I stayed with you and your mom more after you were born. I would've taken you with me when you were a little older into the city."

"I wished you did too, Papa. But that's all in the past. You can 't dwell on it. You just have to keep moving forward...in your afterlife." Papa smiled.

"Right."

"And I _did_ go into the city with my friends, and it was wonderful, especially the music. I was named after Louis Armstrong, and you love music. So, I was born to play and to love jazz music. Plus, I was born near New Orleans, the birthplace of jazz, so that's another great reason why I love music." Papa smiled.

"Glad I influenced you without being there."

"So, Louis," Charles said to me. "What are you going to do now?" I looked at him, determined.

"Well, now that I have Mama's permission, I'm going to live out my dream, and play on my trumpet!"

"Way to go, Louis! I knew you'd change your mind."

"Thanks." I then frowned. They all noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have my trumpet anymore. How can I play without it? I can't."

"Which is why you need to find it." Mama stated. I looked at her like she was crazy.

" _How_?! The bayou's big. It could be anywhere by now."

"You'll find out a way. I believe in you."

"I don't think I do. It'll be easier to get a new one, dangerous, but easier." Mama shrugged.

"Whatever you want."

"Now we must leave you, son." Papa told me. I looked at him.

 _"Why_? Where are you all going?"

"Your dream is over." I was disappointed.

 _"Awe_ , but I don't want you guys to go."

"We won't leave." Mama said. "We'll be with you always in your heart."

"Plus, you can dream us all again." Charles added. I smiled.

"I will." We then all did a group hug. "I love you, guys! And I'll make you proud Mom and Dad, you too Charles."

"We already are, Louis. And we will now and for always. You have our love now and always." I tried to control my happy tears (again, in my dreams, not real life).

The next morning, I woke up with determination. I decided to look for my trumpet. It might take forever, but I didn't care. I was determined. And if I didn't find it, I'll get one from the city as a last resort, and _only_ as a last resort. It's still way too dangerous for me to go out there. After all, you won't know for certain unless you try, right? At least, that's what Mama said, and I always obey her (well, not always. _Most_ of the time.)

I looked for my trumpet everywhere, but didn't find it. I then heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing, Louis?" It was Maybelle. Beside her were my other friends.

"I'm looking for my trumpet." They all gasped.

"What for?" Willie wanted to know. "We thought you were giving up on your dream. Isn't that what your now dead mother wanted?"

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind."

"What made you do that?" Vincent asked. I told them about my dream.

"So, you didn't want to because you feared that it might disappoint your mom, and now that your mom changed her mind in a dream, and gave you permission, you're going to do it?" Maybelle questioned. "Do I have that right?" I nodded.

"Uh-huh. That's right."

"So did you dream about Juju too?" Willie asked.

"No. Why are you so obsessed with Juju?"

"Because he was nice. Plus, isn't that him over there?" I was confused. We all looked, and sure enough there was Juju on the bank across the swamp. He had something in his mouth. We all swam over to him as he spit it out.

 _"Juju!"_ I cried out. "What are you doing here?" Juju pointed his tail at the trumpet. I looked at it. "Oh, it's a trumpet." I realized something. "Wait, this isn't _the_ trumpet, is it?" Juju nodded. " _Oh my gosh_ , that's amazing; thank you!" Willie was confused.

"Am I missing something?" He asked. "What's going on?"

"Juju brought my trumpet back for me." I explained to him. "Isn't that nice?"

"Oh, yes. Yes it is." He looked at Juju. "You did a nice thing to my friend, Lois. Thank you so much."

"Well, this confirms it." Maybelle stated. We all looked at her.

"Confirms what, Maybelle?" I wanted to know. She looked at me.

"That everyone wants you to live out your dream, Louis. Your dream, us, and now this. Mama Odie might not be here, but I think she'll want you too like the rest of us." She looked at Juju. "Right?" Juju nodded. Maybelle looked back at me. "See? We all support you. We have your back 100%." I thought I was going to cry.

" _Awe_ , come here guys; I need a hug." And so mu friends and I all group hugged. "You too, Juju." Juju got in our hug. "I love you guys so much. You mean the world to me right now."

"Ah, Lois." Willie said. "I think we're suffocating Juju. He's turning blue, and that's not a good sign." We all stopped, and let a now blue Juju fall to the ground to catch his breath, and get his color back.

"Oops, sorry Juju. Hope you're alright." Juju looked at me, and nodded. I smiled. "Good. Can you go and tell, wait, you can't talk. Can you show, wait, Mama Odie can't see. Uh, just go back and give her company." Juju nodded, and slid off.

"What are you going to do now, Louis?" Vincent asked.

"I'm going to live out my dream." They cheered.

"Good for you, Louis." Maybelle said.

"Thanks, but not in New Orleans with the humans, too risky. I'm going to perform in front of your guys, and all of the animals across the whole bayou."

"Our friend is growing up." Vincent said, sniffing away tears. "I'm so proud of you, we all are."

"Thanks, oh, and I'm going to name my trumpet Giselle." My friends all grew silent, and looked at me, confused.

 _"Giselle_?"

"Wasn't that your mom's name?" Willie questioned.

"Yeah." I replied. "I'm going to name it after her." I saw my friend's looks. " _What_? It is weird to name your trumpet?"

"Well, a litt..." Maybelle nudged him. " _Ow_! Okay, a lo…" Maybelle nudged him again. "Well, it is." Maybelle looked at me.

"You just do whatever you want, Lois." She said. "And remember, don't let anyone get to you, and tell you differently."

"Thanks, I will. I'll make you guys, Juju and Mama Odie, Mama Papa, Charles and friends, and the whole entire bayou proud. And hopefully someday all of the humans, New Orleans, all of Louisiana, the United States, and the whole world."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

" _Well?_ " I said when done with my story. "How did you guys like it?" They all applauded.

"It was _wonderful,_ Louis." Tiana told me. "It shows that with great dedication, and with hard work, _anything_ is possible."

"Its so nice of you to say that. Thanks."

"And I'm glad that Mama Odie gave me the gift to understand you like Naveen and Ti so that I could understand that terrific story." Charlotte said. "It was both a tearjerker, and heartwarming. Well done! I think you'll go far!"

"Thanks, I'm glad she gave you that gift too." I then frowned. "Still, it's too bad that I didn't find out how Giselle got to the bayou after I left her at Charles'." Naveen shrugged.

"The world may never know, my friend." He stated. "Now let's try to catch you some fish. It's kind of late, so they might be sleeping. If they are, you know what to do."

"Right." I saluted. "Good luck, and if not, you can count on me to get my own food!"

After our picnic, we all headed home (I had to get my own food, but I didn't care. The fish were hard to get, but I love a good challenge. Plus, they were a tasty reward!)

The next day at the restaurant after my gig, Tiana approached me. Naveen and Charlotte were with her.

"Louis, I have good news."

"Really?" I wanted to know. "What?"

"Well, an older customer said to me that he and his band mates had an alligator in their band." This got me excited.

 _"Really_?!" She nodded. "That can't be me, can it?"

"Well, I don't know any other bands with alligators in them." Naveen spoke. "Then again, you all have been in this country longer then I have. So I could be wrong, but it's very unlikely. "

"You're right!" I agreed. "It is very unlikely. Sad, but true!"

"I think he was talking about you, Louis."

 _"Really_? Who was he?" Tiana shrugged.

"I don't know, but he wasn't French, so I don't think it was Andre." I pondered about this.

 _"Hmmm_ , then it could have been Lou, Arthur, or James."

"I would've asked, but he left in a hurry. Said he had a band gig to get to."

"So they're still performing then?"

"Apparently."

"That's neat."

"Yes, yes it is. Anyway, before he left he said after you left, he and his buddies went to the bayou, and put a trumpet in the water, hoping it'll find you, and left." I got excited again.

"Was that Giselle?"

"How many other trumpets do you fin…" Naveen began. "Yes, yes I do believe it was your trumpet. It's a small world after all, non?"

"Yes, it _is_ a small word after all…whatever that means."

"I'm glad we solved that mystery, and put it to rest." Charlotte spoke.

"I'm glad too. I'm glad I met Charles, his friends, your guys, and my other friends I made on this musical journey of mine, and never gave up on my dream, and made it come true."

"Us, too." Naveen agreed. "And we couldn't be any happier that fate brought us all together. It's funny on how life works like that."

"You _said_ it, brother!"


End file.
